


The Wand

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 22 years since Lav died and i'm still sad, Battle of Hogwarts, Dean and Lav friendship fic bc we don't have enough of their dynamic, Gen, I love them so much, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Dean Thomas realizes quite quickly being wandless in the middle of a battle is probably the most dangerous thing he has ever done.Luckily a friend has a plan and it proves very effective.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Wand

After their reunion, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Parvati waited with baited breath for the fighting to begin. Dean used this very opportune moment to announce to the group at large, “I...haven’t got a wand.” 

This fact wasn't something he'd even considered a problem up until when he realized he'd have to go fight. Being muggle-born, he'd spent his first 11 years without magic, so this thought hadn't crossed his mind. 

His friends however were astounded and frightened. Parvati quietly gasped out, "Dean!" Seamus opened his mouth to say something, but Lavender beat him to it. 

“DEAN THOMAS.” Her voice echoed in the hushed fear of the Room of Requirement. “WHERE IS YOUR WAND?” Eyes turned to the group swiftly. Lavender blushed profusely at the attention she attracted with her outburst. When she didn’t elaborate, everyone went back to battle prep.

“A little louder, Lav?” Dean rolled his eyes. Then proceeded to explain, “Snatchers took it off of me when I was captured. I didn’t think to grab one because Harry, Ron and Hermione rescued me and then I sort of forgot about it once I’d arrived here.” 

“We will just have to get you one when the battle starts.” Lavender said, matter-of-factly. Dean smiled gratefully at his friend and nodded in agreement. 

Where he might find a wand was the better question. He could ask Kingsley Shacklebolt or Remus Lupin assuming they would be here, but he also couldn’t be certain they would arrive early enough for a chance to talk. Lavender clearly already had a plan in mind, giving him a knowing look. So Dean didn’t think about the dilemma the rest of the two hours the students waited. 

  
  


Upon entering the battlefield on Minerva McGonagall’s instructions, Dean was suddenly aware he was completely unarmed.  _ This is the most recklessly Gryffindor thing I’ve ever done _ . He thought to himself, shaking his head. 

But he was about to be beaten. A blood-curdling scream sounded from his right and he turned in time to see Lavender Brown running full-steam at a nearby Death Eater. Dean’s eyes grew to be the size of a quaffle as he realized where she was going. Her wand out in front of her, a determined grimace on her otherwise friendly face.

“LAVENDER!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” The pure adrenaline coursing through him seeing his friend heading to her possible demise was too much. 

“GETTING YOU A WAND.” She responded, to his surprise. “EXPELLIARMUS.” 

The wand flew from the Death Eater’s hand and into the air. Dean caught it with the expertise of a former Quidditch player. He could properly defend himself and his home. Heart swelling, he turned to Lavender. 

“Thank you, Lav. Seriously!” Dean shot her a fleeting grin, she returned the gesture. “See you later for a celebratory butterbeer?” 

“Absolutely! Go find Shay. He wanted to make sure you were safe.” Something lit in Dean’s gut. A comfortable heat as he thought about Seamus looking for him. 

“I will. You go find Parvati. I know she’s worried.” Dean could see the blush on Lavender’s cheeks from this distance and smiled. 

“Will do. Love ya, Deanie.”

“Love ya too, Lav.” 

  
  


The two friends passed each other one more glance, a “make sure you come back” gesture and went off to fight and find their loved ones.


End file.
